Take Me Under
by Death'sAngel18
Summary: What will happen to the gang when a valuable piece of Damon's past comes up. Old friends, past loves, and secrets emerge and Damon has to drag the gang into a dangerous situation, one he's not sure he'll survive. What has he been hiding?SLASH NO INCEST!
1. Chapter 1

_**Take Me Under **_

_**Author's Note: Okay so I already have a story like this only for the Vampire Diaries Books called Blood Slave and I wanted to make one for the show too since they are slightly different, plus this a better written version. It's kind of a cross over between the books and the TV shows if you look really close, I think the only thing I kept from the books is the thing were vampires can shape shift into animals, Damon into a wolf and crow, I was soo sad that the TVD writers left that out on the show, and the whole mind telepathy thing! So I hope you enjoy, review if you like it and want more!**_

_**Warning: Slash/Yaoi, mentions of child abuse, mentions of self-harm, torture/graphic scenes, and language.**_

_**Chapter One**_

A black wolf raced through the old woods by the Salvatore's boarding house. It was restless and hungry as it prowled the woods, going at a speed that could only be explained with one word, supernatural.

As soon as Damon came across a group of drunk teenagers camping out in the woods he swiftly changed back into his human form and bled them each, not taking enough to kill but taking enough to give them more then just a little of a hang over.

Stupid kids, you should be tucked away in your beds at home, not out here with the monsters, Damon thought icily.

Full and saturated Damon took the long way home, by flying lazily in his crow form over the tree tops, circling over the Salvatore's boarding house a few times before ducking down the open chimney and swooping out out of the fireplace to land, ash covered on the rug in front of it.

Screams and gasps filled the room and Damon grinned wildly as he saw the shocked looks on Alaric's, Bonnie's and Elena's faces.

Stefan stayed passive, giving Damon an arched eyebrow look with a hint of amusement.

"Are you Santa Claus now?" His brother asked him tiredly, one arm wrapped around Elena's waist who was rolling her eyes at both of them.

"Ho, Ho, Ho, I come bearing bad news." Damon replied sarcastically. "No hint of Katherine, she left town. We scared her off." He announced to the room.

After she had driven a stake through Caroline's heart everyone had wanted revenge, allowing each of them to be patched up into one vampire hunting team only for their target to slip off their radar.

"We'll find her." Bonnie reassured with a look of hostile determination.

"Anger stunts your growth, little witch." Damon commented with his back turn as he grabbed a drink from the bar.

A coaster was thrown at the back of his head, though he ducked easily. "I guess that's why you're so much shorter then Stefan?" She asked snidely, expecting to get a big reaction.

Damon spun back towards them and sat down next to Stefan, ruffling his hair. "Nah, that happened because I fed all my vegetables to him when he wasn't looking and told him God gave them to him as a punishment." He answered with a wide grin at his brother.

Stefan growled and slapped Damon's head away.

"That wasn't funny Damon! I prayed about vegetables for years!" Stefan whined childishly.

Everyone was reduced to giggles at the mental picture that produced for them. Baby Stefan praying, asking God for no more vegetables while Damon laughed in the background.

Everything was cut short when the room was bathed in a white light. Everyone except the vampire brother's jumped as the thunder clap soon followed. Soon enough for that lightening to be way to close for comfort.

Stefan watched curiously as his brother jolted upright from where he was laying against the couch. He was stiff and tense as he stared out the window.

"Damon? Are you suddenly scared of lightening and thunder now?" Stefan asked curiously with a smirk.

"That was you who was hiding under the bed, little brother." Damon absent mindlessly replied, referring to when they were kids and they would both hide under their shared beds from lightening storms.

"Oh yes, and I'm supposed to believe you were down there to protect me?" Stefan scoffed at the ridiculous idea.

Bonnie and Elena traded a look and started to giggle, thinking about the Salvatore brothers, cuddled up under their bed hiding from the lightening. Alaric snickered for a minute until Damon got up and walked past him, flicking him on the side of his head as he made his way over to the window.

"Damon, what is it?" Stefan asked puzzled . Damon was standing at the window, pulling aside the curtains to look out into the night.

"Doesn't feel right, there was no signs of a storm before." Damon muttered in a low voice so Stefan had to relay the message back to the humans.

Another lightening flash and immediately after the clap of thunder came and suddenly the window that Damon was staring out of broke inwards, spraying showers of glass shards down upon the vampire.

Damon hissed and raced halfway across the room, picking glass out of his face and more importantly his eyes.

Everything healed over quickly as always.  
Screams echoed throughout the room and before Damon had a chance to look up and see who had attacked them he was being pulled to the floor by a massive weight crashing down upon him.

He must have at least broken six bones in that fall. When he looked up he could see some nameless vampire snarling down at him, holding something black in his eyes. It looked kinda like a dog collar.

Damon struggled beneath the strong vampire, shouting curses while he watched Stefan race up behind them.

Before Damon could react the guy had put the collar around his throat and suddenly he was full of the worst pain he could ever imagine. It was like a huge weight was crushing down upon him from the inside, so he couldn't breathe, couldn't speak. Hell he couldn't even see clearly.

Then the burning started, like the collar had been soaked in vervain but Damon couldn't smell it. It was something else that was burning into his neck, turning it to liquid fire.

He thrashed wildly, long after Stefan had pulled the vampire off him, tossing him to Alaric so he could run a stake through him.

Stefan kept him on the ground, struggling to hold him down so he could get the collar off. Damon could see Stefan was yelling something at him but he couldn't hear him. There was a immense pressure pushing down on the inside of him. Like there was no more oxygen left in the world.

Suddenly he felt himself pulled down to the ground forcefully and held there. He looked up to see the witch holding him down with her spell.

He shot a jagged thank you from his mind, letting the words flow into her mind. Soon Stefan pulled the collar off and immediately the pressure was gone. The burning pain stayed but it wasn't as bad as before.

Damon lay on the floor for a while gasping for breath he didn't need but wanted anyway. He didn't start listening to what everyone was saying for a while he was to busy probing the burned flesh that had circled around his neck where the collar had touched his skin.

Not until after he realized, with a snarl of irritation, that the burned skin wasn't healing. Like the collar had been soaked in vervain but there was a different smell to it then vervain.

"Damon, come back down to earth!" Bonnie yelled at him flicking the side of his head. With a growl from Damon she backed off behind Alaric.

"Are you alright?" Stefan asked kneeling down next to his brother, running a finger of the burns. They would scar but Damon could always hide them, strong vampires could easily manipulate their looks into anything they wanted.

"I would be if you stopped touching me," growled Damon as he got up off the floor with a scowl at everyone. He didn't like looking weak. He didn't like that, that vampire was able to hurt him. He especially didn't like the fact that _Stefan _had to save him.

"Who was that?" Elena asked looking shaken as she stared down at the body on the floor. Damon peered closer, kneeling down next to the body.

He looked normal, like an average guy. He had one tattoo running along his wrist and going down his arm, wrapping around his hand, twining through his fingers. It was a beautiful, delicate design, more of a rose with sharp black thorns and soft black petals. The bud was new and dead looking, the common symbol for vampires as it meant the dying young, as in living forever young.

Damon scowled when he saw this sign, knowing full well what it meant and more.

"Nobody important now that's he dead." Damon muttered looking down crossly at the body that had burned his precious skin.

"Your neck." Alaric whispered completely distracted away from the dead vampire, gaping at the burns around Damon's neck.

"What about it?" Damon snapped in irritation, feeling the need to rip something, or _someone_, apart.

Alaric herded Damon over to the closet mirror in the room and Damon could fully see that around his neck wasn't an ordinary burn, they were words burned into his skin.

"Latin." Stefan confirmed. The words were to jumbled together to be able to be read but they were definitely Latin.

"Witches." Damon snarled with a scowl as he glared at the scar. With a sharp burst of power the burns vanished and his skin was as smooth and wordless as before. Everyone in the room seemed to gasp at the same time which made Damon smirk, brightening his horrid mood.

"Your skin!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"How'd you do that?" Elena asked curiously running a finger of the skin on his neck to see if the burn was really gone. It was as smooth as baby skin.

"Power, duh. Vampires can change their appearance when they want to, if they are strong enough." Damon explained impatiently, smirking at his little brother as if shoving it in his face that he was stronger then him.

"What else can you do that I don't know about?" Stefan asked curiously with arched eyebrows.

Damon wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Too many things to count, little brother." Damon answered ruffling Stefan's hair, making it stick up wildly.

"Ow!" Bonnie's scream of pain had everyone thrown into alert. They looked to see the witch was bent down on the ground, grasping her hand to her chest muttering a curse. The collar the vampire had put around Damon's neck was lying on the floor next to her.

"It burned me!" She exclaimed holding her finger out to see there were little burn marks on her fingers the same that had appeared on Damon's neck with little ineligible words.

Suddenly out of nowhere Damon's mood distastefully changed in the snap of a second. One minute he was joking around with Stefan and the next he was halfway across the room, near the open window, growling like a dog, fangs bared out.

"Damon!" They all shouted, asking questions and telling him to come back.

The air was tense with aggression seeping from Damon.  
"More like a dog every day, Damon." A smooth voice entered the room from a unknown source causing everyone's heads to snap around looking for the man that had just spoken.

At the other end of the room he stood. He was tall and near the same age as Damon, around twenty four. He seemed to be just as gorgeous as well.

He had a tall lean body, well toned muscles that were clear against a tight black, v-neck shirt and dark, tight jeans. His hair was a wave of shocking, brilliant, platinum white that fell a little past his ear.

It hung around his head jaggedly, brushing down low over dark green eyes, the color of polished emeralds.

He moved like a jaguar, with strong, long strides that seemed almost lazy in movement but built with tension and such grace that you knew he was capable of going faster then imaginable.

He stood with a strong confident pose that seemed inhuman letting everyone know in the room what he was, a vampire.

He flashed a huge grin in everyone's direction revealing two pointed fangs as if to prove the point.

He acted so much like Damon they could be twins.

_**First chapter down, the other can be up soon if you review! Tell me what you though of it!**_

_**Also if any of you want to beta this story I'd be grateful, I hate editing my own work! Pleeease review and tell me what you though and message me if you want to beta this story!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Take Me Under**_

_**Previous: **_

**He moved like a jaguar, with strong, long strides that seemed almost lazy in movement but built with tension and such grace that you knew he was capable of going faster then imaginable.**

**He stood with a strong confident pose that seemed inhuman letting everyone know in the room what he was, a vampire.**

**He flashed a huge grin in everyone's direction revealing two pointed fangs as if to prove the point.**

**He acted so much like Damon they could be twins.**

_**Chapter Two**_

"Darrien." Damon greeted, letting the name slip off his tongue like a curse, rather then a friendly greeting. Though anyone looking at him might see a little glimmer of hope and...was that...desperation?

In a minute though his ice blue eyes were just iced over, closed off, blocking all real feelings.

"Hey." Darrien greeted with a charming smile that could melt the hearts of a hundred young girls. His eyes glanced around the room quickly looking at everyone taking in their appearances.

His gaze lasted on Stefan the longest.

"Hmmm, your brother, Stefan Salvatore." It was posed more as a statement then a question. Darrien's voice was laced with curiosity and with even strides he paced around Stefan, examining his every movement with jaded eyes.

Stefan was weary of the man circling him like he was prey and bared his fangs in defense, getting ready to attack.

"Darrien, stop creeping around my little brother." Damon snapped in almost a wearied voice with a hint of amusement in his tone showing he knew this Darrien very well.

Darrien ignored his comment but stopped circling Stefan anyways coming to stand back in front of Damon.

"He acts nothing like you." Darrien stated simply with a huff of annoyance. "If I did that to you, you would have either started circling around me as well or just knocked me away." He whined with a pout that almost seemed comically.

"Well what were you expecting?" Damon asked with a smirk.

"Another Damon but a slightly less crazy one." Darrien sighed with a hopeful expression up to the heavens.

"Damon, who is this?" Stefan had finally found his voice to speak.

Damon ignored Stefan easily. "Darrien, what the hell do you want?" His voice losing all its playful edge and amusement. Which was surprising for the others to see him like that, Damon was rarely serious which meant these two must have quite a history together, a bad one at that.

The playfulness vanished from Darrien's eyes too as soon as they got to the root of this all. "Your help, Damon. The Castle is back up." The words escaped hollowly from Darrien's mouth and though it meant nothing but confusion to Stefan and the rest of the humans, Damon froze, stiffened, and tensed all at once his eyes widening in disbelief and horror. Again a look Damon rarely wore, but when he did you knew things had to be pretty bad.

"What's the Castle?" Elena asked in a demanding tone, not wanting to be ignored by Damon like Stefan had.

Darrien cast a glance at them with curiosity once more. His eyes flickered back to Damon with an arched eyebrow.

"Even your brother doesn't know Damon? Secrets aren't good for the soul, _Day_." Darrien teased using a nickname he used to be fond of, showing even more intimacy into their past, which only confused everyone else more because Damon was not the type to let just anyone call him something other then Damon or Salvatore but still Damon treated this Darrien with the cold manner he did with anyone else, maybe even a little more bitterness then he used with most.

"It doesn't concern him, _Dare."_ Damon hissed using Darrien's nickname.

Darrien shifted his gaze over to Stefan again. "It does now Damon, like I just said the Castle is back. Dante started it back up and he's looking for us." Darrien informed Damon with a look that was surely not meant for others because it showed a pleading look of fear as if asking Damon to understand just how bad the situation they were in was.

If possible Damon's expression grew even colder at the mention of this Dante persons name.

"Can somebody _please _tell us what is going on." Alaric snapped impatiently. Darrien gave Damon a look and turned to face everyone.

"They need to know, if you won't tell them, I will." Darrien announced in a detached manner. "The Castle is a slave trade run by strong, powerful vampires. They trade humans, used for food, witches as servants, and weaker vampires as toys, playthings. It's a horrible place that mostly runs underground and is not widely heard of in case of vampire hunters, they've been trying to destroy it for some time now.

"It is ran usually by a monarch in the castle, who in this case now is Dante, Damon and mine's Master. Yes, we were both sold into the Trade seventy years back when we were both young and weaker. We captured and sold in to him as pets.

"That's how Damon and I know each other, we became friends there. We escaped after forty long years and destroyed the the castle and half the vampires inside but I've just been recently informed that Dante has rebuilt it and he is searching for us to be captured again and sold back to him." Darrien explained smoothly and easily, keeping a neutral face all the way.

Everyone's mind was reeling after that trying to picture _Damon _as someone's _slave._

"Dick." Damon muttered at the end of Darrien's speech, cross with him for revealing a secret Damon probably would have kept to himself for as long as he existed.

"You said you needed my help?" Damon asked with obvious curiosity, not bothering to mask it.

Darrien nodded eagerly like a young boy on Christmas morning about to unwrap his presents. "I want you help in taking it down, one final time, for good. I want your help to kill Dante." Darrien announced.

Damon was silent for a while, staring at Darrien through hard, cold eyes.

"I'm assuming you have a plan?" His voice did not show any hint of whether he liked the idea or not.

Darrien nodded once more. "We get sold back into him like we've been captured and returned. We gain back our original roles and when he's least expecting it, tearing it down brick by brick." Darrien announced with a devious smile.

Damon was silent again. "You're fucking insane, you _want _to go back there?" Damon hissed in distaste.

"We have to either way Damon, they're tracking us _as we speak_. I'd rather go back on a mission, then captured unwillingly." Darrien countered. "Think about it Day. Dante ran it from the start and he's the one that put it back up. With him out of the picture we'll be free for good!"

Damon stood silent again and they locked eyes, neither moving nor saying anything but both completely relaxed.

Soon Damon broke the silence with one word. "Fine."

Darrien's face lit up with a wolfish grin. "Great, I've found a merchant who will sell us in easily. He wants to meet you first and make sure you'll be ready to go back to the slave roll," Darrien announced with a pointed look at Damon that said he better act nice or their plan wouldn't work.

"Great." Damon muttered unenthusiastically.

"So how did you two destroy the Castle the first time?" Bonnie asked with curiosity.

Damon tensed again glaring at both Bonnie and Darrien almost daring one of them to speak so he could tear their tongues out.

"I'm guessing you haven't told them about that either?" Darrien asked with irritation, raising a single blonde eyebrow at Damon.

"Bite your tongue, _Dare."_ Damon hissed with fury written across his once calm features.

"Bite yourself, _Day."_ Darrien replied coldly and turned back to Bonnie with a mischievous smile.

"Magic. Don't you know Damon's a witch?" Darrien asks casually with a cock of his head to the side. Damon hissed and turned away, trying to regain control of his anger.

"A witch?" Bonnie spluttered in shock and confusion, turning wide eyes on Damon and Darrien.

"Witches are hereditary and I'm not a witch...so how is my brother a witch?" Stefan asked with a skeptical look.

Darrien smirked at Stefan. "Oh trust my you both are, your witch gene is probably dormant though, you probably hadn't realized what you were when you were human and never activated it and when you turned into a vampire it probably became dormant and unreachable. But Damon's had already been activated before he turned and so he has free access to them." He explained in a casual tone.

Stefan turned to glare at Damon. "Why were your power's activated before mine and why didn't you ever tell me?" Stefan asked in a dangerous tone, his eyes flashing in anger a little bit of hurt and what seemed like jealousy.

Damon flicked his eyes back and forth between Darrien and Stefan, everyone's eyes on him he struggled to come up with an answer.

"I was older? More reckless then you, always getting hurt. My powers came out and they helped me, you know healed me and stuff and I guess you never needed that." Damon explained awkwardly, obviously struggling for the answer and the lie was clear in his voice but when he looked into Stefan's eyes his piercing blue gaze was strong and confident, hiding the lies behind a wall of honesty.

Damon shook on the inside as Stefan searched for the reason he could feel the dishonesty in Damon's words.

Damon swiped his gaze across Darrien seeing the sympathetic look in those emerald eyes as the memories of why his powers really came out surfaced into his mind. Memories only he and Darrien knew about after sharing so many secrets locked away in the Castle together.

Damon blocked his mind from his brother, making sure he couldn't hear the memories flowing in his mind.

Damon felt a warm hand rest on his shoulder and he snapped back to reality to see Darrien staring at him intently as if trying to figure out what he was thinking and his hand trying to surface Damon from the memory pit he fallen into.

Damon shook the hand off unintentionally and flinched slightly at the wounded look Darrien's green eyes portrayed though they were quickly concealed behind a mask of stone.

All the while the little witch, Elena, Stefan, and Alaric were watching the scene before them with interest.

"And you never told me?" Stefan asked gruffly, choosing to ignore the scene he had just witnessed, hurt still clear in his eyes.

Damon shrugged. "You wouldn't have wanted it, you've always been a stickler about having control, look at you now. No human blood just animals. You would have compared it to hell Stefan, even I haven't mastered my powers yet." Damon explained with a dark look that told more then he said. Hinting to how much he struggled keeping the powers in check.

"Why didn't I notice you were a witch?" Bonnie asked with curiosity.

Damon flashed a smirk at her. "You probably did, just never noticed it, the vampire sense you have overpowering the witch sense."

"And all those times I used that stare that makes you drop to the floor or threatened to burn you up, you never thought to stop me?" Bonnie asked incredulously with a frustrated glare. It was frustrating trying to figure Damon out. He was just one mystery after another.

Damon shrugged with a far off look. "I don't use my powers much. They aren't like your little witch, they're amplified by the whole vampire thing. They're dangerous, unstable." he announced with a dark tone and narrowed eyes showing how much he hates these powers.

"The collar!" Elena suddenly shouted. "It burned both you and Bonnie!" She yelled in excitement pointing at Damon.

He arched an eyebrow. "Good job Elena, wanna a cookie?" He asked in a baby voice with teasing eyes.

"Collar, burning?" Darrien asked confused.

"Yeah, a vampire already broke in here before you came and attacked Damon. He must have been one of those people who are looking for you!" Elena glued the pieces together in mind. "And he put a collar around Damon neck and it must have really hurt, Damon was screaming pretty loud and there were words burned into his skin and Stefan could touch it but when Bonnie did she got burned too! It must have been some kind of torture weapon against witches!" Elena explained quickly picking up the collar to show proof that it didn't hurt her.

"Hmmm, it must have been something to lock your powers," Darrien muttered as he gave Damon a searching look as if searching for the burn marks. Darrien shot him a 'just do it' look and Damon sighed and suddenly the burn marks appeared back on his skin, looking red and worse then ever. They probably still hurt too.

Darrien took Damon's face in his hands and yanked him forward so he could inspect the burns, surprisingly enough Damon let him, showing the trust he had Darrien.

"Yep, definitely a binding spell of some sort, I made out a few words, enough to identify it."

"This will make our job harder, you won't be able to use your magic inside the castle, they'll just bind it," Darrien elaborated with a curse.

Damon's skin became smooth and perfect again, hiding away the burns.

There was a rapid knock at the front door and Darrien's head perked up and a grimace showed on his face.

"The merchant that's going to be selling us back is here!" Darrien explained as he opened the door to reveal a man in his mid thirties walking in with graceful steps.

Dark auburn hair was pulled back in a long pony tail. He was clothes in an elegant, well tailored black suit and stood with a graceful poise.  
"Darrien," he greeted coolly while his eyes flickered over Damon, inspecting every inch of him with a cool, level gaze. Damon twitch involuntarily as the man continued to inspect him.

"Terence, this is Damon. Damon this is Terence, the merchant and an old friend of mine." Darrien explained. "And that's Damon's brother Stefan and his humans." Darrien added with a nervous glance at Terence to see he was still circling Damon watching his every movement, Damon getting more and more twitchy with each second.

"Terence stop it! Darrien hissed with a weary look.

Terence gave Damon an easy smile reminding Damon of a vampire circling his prey and Damon Salvatore is no one's prey!

"So let's see your powers Salvatore, I want to be sure I've got the right man on the job." Terence announced with anticipation.

"It won't matter anyways, we'll have to do it manually with a stake through the heart they'll be binding my magic once I get in." Damon answered with a distrusting gaze. He wasn't expecting his powers had to be put on display for this man and the entire room.

"Doesn't matter you'll find a way to get around, you're both smart. Now amaze me." Terence announced with finality. Damon stood defiantly with a stoney look.

A glare settled across Terence's face and he scowled at Damon. "For the next day or so I am your master and you are my slave. You will get in the habit of following my orders, call it training for the real deal. Now, **show me**." Terence snarled with forceful look.

Darrien gave him a look that said 'just get it over with,' and maybe a 'don't worry I'll be right here,' from the looks of it.

Damon sighed and slowly with a concentrated look flames erupted around him a circle, suddenly blazing high, ready to scorch him in a second but with a pained expression from Damon the flames died a little, coming down into a barely controlled fire.

"More." Is all Terence said as he gazed into the fire hypnotized.

The flames rose up.

"More! Show me the killer flames that burnt down the Castle in the first place!" Terence shouted over the crackling of flames.

"I can't." Damon hissed with obvious effort as a look of exhaustion passed over him.

Terence's eyes flashed in anger and grabbed Darrien in a choke hold, holding a wooden knife over his heart before Darrien could react.

Without warning Damon's circle of fire burst into a wild fire, it spread across the floors and engulfed the room, hungry for more.

Stefan acted in a minute, pushing Elena, Bonnie, and Alaric back out of the room into the threshold of the front door and Terence jumped up to the top of the stairs where the flames couldn't reach them.

He let go of Darrien quickly with a fearful look.

Damon stood in the middle of the room, flames crackling around him, licking at his skin but not burning him. His eyes narrowed like he was in some sort of trance as he stared at the room completely swallowed by the fire.

_**So what did you think? REVIEW! It makes me update faster when you do! Show me some love I only got three reviews, if I don't get more I'm going to delete the story off of the site out of shameful humiliation and just finish and not post it!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Take Me Under**_

_**Previous: **_Stefan acted in a minute, pushing Elena, Bonnie, and Alaric back out of the room into the threshold of the front door and Terence jumped up to the top of the stairs where the flames couldn't reach them.

He let go of Darrien quickly with a fearful look.

Damon stood in the middle of the room, flames crackling around him, licking at his skin but not burning him. His eyes narrowed like he was in some sort of trance as he stared at the room completely swallowed by the fire.

_**Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long, very busy (COUGH lazy COUGH.) Read, enjoy, and review(they help me go faster!)**_

_**Chapter Three**_

"Damon! Stefan called out to his brother, hesitating on the fire's edge, scared of being swallowed by the flames but concerned for his brother.

The flames weren't hurting Damon but from the looks of it he was hyperventilating, shrinking away from the long flames shooting up towards him, brought to panic in his trance like state. He probably wasn't even sure what was going on, like a helpless child.

"Darrien!" Damon cried out his eyes wide with fear as the flames grew and grew. Darrien's name came out as plea like a like young child calling for their mother in the darkened night.  
Darrien swiftly plunged off the staircase walking carefully to Damon, the flames seemed to make a path for him, as if they recognized him sensing the familiarity and not wanting to cause him any harm.

"Damon, it's okay. I'm here, it's okay." Darrien spoke those calm soothing words over and over again until he was finally able to reach Damon where the flames seemed to be the highest.

Darrien reached out to touch Damon, reaching for his hand but pulled back with a hiss as the flames that intertwined around Damon burnt him.

"It's me Damon, it's okay, I'm here," Darrien whispered in a reassuring voice, and for once since the others had seen him those green emerald eyes shone a bright color mixed with concern and care. Some shifted uncomfortably watching this scene, it seemed so private.

The intimacy of their words, those undisguised looks hiding no emotion, and a simple touch that smoldered most of the fire in the room.

Soon the room was barren of flames, the only sign they were here was the suffocating smell of smoke that filled the room.

With the fire put out completely, Damon collapsed, his eyes closed and he fell to the ground in exhaustion. Darrien dove forward and caught him just before he hit the floor.

"Where's his room?" Darrien asked with a sigh as he shifted his hold onto Damon so Damon's head was resting on his chest and his arms were holding him bridal style.

"Upstairs, last one to the left." Stefan answered quickly, still slightly shocked whether at the scene where he actually saw a vulnerable side to his brother or at the powers his brother possessed.

Darrien nodded to everyone, a weary look etched into his features as he carried Damon up to his room.

"Your brother's powers are amazing." Terence announced with a far away look. "Unlike nothing I have ever seen."

"Your Darrien's friend, right? What's the story between them?" Stefan asked ignoring Terence's comment.

"Whatever do you mean young Salvatore?" Terence asked with an amused look.

"They looked a little to close for just friends." Alaric pointed out.

"Are they like "together?" Elena asked with a curious look.

Terence grinned mischievously. "Darrien's going to kill me for telling you..."he trailed off building the suspense.

"Tell us!" Bonnie begged.

Terence smirked and waved his hands over to the couches and chairs in the living room. "Gather around for story time kids!" He announced excited and everyone sat down, Terence sat in the middle on top of the coffee table with a smirk.

"Once upon a time there were two very attractive men locked away in a cell in a castle. There master was so very mean to them, everyday he would hurt them, torture them, and rape them." Terence started explaining with raised eyebrows waiting to see the shocked looks at the thought of Damon and Darrien being tortured and raped. It didn't seem possible, they were both so strong and powerful.

"They only had each other which they soon found out. They had to cuddle for body heat, mind you there is not heater in a castle. They helped each other bandage some of their wounds and they went to each other for solace and comfort and somewhere in between they fell madly and deeply in love.

"Maybe it was because their master always loved to make them fuck each other for pure amusement, maybe because it was the only gentleness anyone had shown either of them for a long time. Or maybe they were soul mates. Then they escaped from their evil master and ran off into the sunset, broke up and did not live a happily ever after!" Terence finished with a wide smile at everyone's protests and comments.

"What?" Stefan asked confused.  
"Why'd they break up?" Elena asked with a frown.

"People change with the surroundings they are in." Terence answered with a shrug. "They got out and Damon wanted to be as wild and reckless as possible. He was always getting into fights with vampire hunters and Darrien being the overprotective guy he was didn't like. Which made Damon feel like the bitch of the relationship and Damon Salvatore is no one's bitch, so they split." Terence finished explaining with a cutting hand motion.

"What gossip are you spreading about now, Terence?" Darrien's voice cut in as he descended the stairs alone, with an amused look on his lips and suspicion in his eyes.

"They wanted to know what was going on between Damon and you, so I gave them the information they needed." Terence explained with a wolfish grin.

"You keep talking about us, especially in front of Damon, I'll sew your fat mouth shut, got it?" Darrien threatened leaning in towards Terence's personal bubble with a fanged smile.

"He gets twitchy whenever someone mentions it." Darrien added at the confused looks he got. "Damon and his secrets."

"Damon and Darrien sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Terence sneered at Darrien with a howl of laughter when Darrien turned sharp green eyes on him.

"Do you still love him?" Stefan asked with a curious look like a child asking some complicated question no one could answer.

Darrien seemed flustered for a moment, not knowing how to answer. He finally admitted the answer in a huff of annoyance. "Of course I still love him! Though he's insane." Darrien muttered bitterly.

Elena smiled at this and made an awing sound which promptly made Darrien turn his irritated eyes on her.

"If Damon comes down and finds us talking about this he'll throw a bitch fit and storm out, we don't want that when we're being chased by vampires. So shut it, especially you fat mouth." Darrien snapped, glaring at Terence.

"Fine you fun killer, ruin everything." Terence agreed into silence on the matter, throwing his hands in the air in a dramatic defeat. He turned to face Stefan, Bonnie, Elena, and Alaric.

"So you'll need to pack your bags for the road trip over to the castle." Terence announced to them.

"What?" They all asked in unison with furrowed eyebrows, confusion written across their faces, and traded frowns passing around the living room.

"Unless you don't feel like bringing anything, the trip will take at least two days." Terence replied with an arched eyebrow at them.

"We aren't going to the Castle." Bonnie spoke up with a hard look at the vampire.

"It's just Damon and I." Darrien explained.

Terence seemed to raise his eyebrow even higher at that. "Oh come one Darrien, don't go all stupid on me. You should know by now that Damon and your scent is all over these humans plus the vampire the most. Even after I turn you Dante will send his spies out to see what you've been up too, they'll find these guys and take them in. We might as well bring you all together, you all are going to end up in the same place." Terence explained as if he was talking to a small child.

The others were at a loss for words until Elena spoke up. "Fine, we'll go and help Damon and Darrien kill this guy!" She announced with a bright smile and eyes brimming with determination.

Stefan's head snapped over to glare at her. "You are _so _not going there. Elena, did you not here Darrien explain this Castle before. They'll use you as **food**!"

"I can spare a few drops of blood Stefan, it's not like we'll be in there forever! Just long enough so Damon and Darrien can kill Dante!" Elena argued as if Stefan was overacting.

"You, Bonnie, and Alaric aren't going anywhere near the Castle!" Stefan snapped with a fierce protectiveness burning bright in his eyes.

"I don't think we have much of a choice there Stefan, you heard Terence." Alaric tried to reason with him.

"It'll be fine," Elena tried to soothe him.

"Are you okay with this?" Alaric asked looking over to Bonnie with a worried look showing he clearly didn't want her going on this but couldn't object.

"Might as well, someone needs to be there to help protect you and Elena." Bonnie teased with a weary look knowing her comment wasn't far off.

They would need her.

"So it's decided, you're all going!" Terence announced with a grin of achievement.

"What?" The icy cold words slipped out of Damon's mouth like a curse as he descended the stairs looking better. Sharp blue eyes landed on Darrien first with accusation.

"Don't look at me!" Darrien quickly replied, not wanting to feel the wrath of an angry Damon Salvatore.

Damon's eyes turned and glared holes into Terence as he stalked down the steps like a tiger about to pounce on it's prey, fury emanating off him.

"Well you see Damon, if they don't go with us now well Dante has sent out vampires to get you as you well know and they'll take them just because they have your scent on them." Terence stumbled over his words a little looking nervous and with a good reason to be. An angry Damon Salvatore was something that shouldn't be tampered with.

"You do realize they could all _die_ there, correct?" Damon snarled his words beastly and striking as he turned all his rage onto Terence.

"Damon, we _could _die there as _could _you." Elena emphasized the "could."

Damon turned to Stefan to see if he would back him up on this but Stefan only shrugged. "She already beat all of the argument out of us." Stefan offered with a frown.

"So, you are all prepared for the Castle?" Damon asked with a cocky smirk, his rage hidden just below the surface.

"We'll be prepared." Bonnie confirmed with determination.

"Prepared for torture, hours of endless torture? Vampires slicing into you so bad just to watch the blood flow from your body. Cold and filthy cells where you sleep to the sounds of hundreds of others suffering? Vampires taking you anytime they want? _Raping _you whenever they want?" Damon asked with a deadly calm voice.

Elena looked sick at the prospect of being with anyone but Stefan. "You survived." She whispered in a hollow argument, the horror of what she had gotten herself thrown into was looming over all of their heads.

"What choice do we have Damon?" Alaric asked softly.

This seemed to strike something in Damon, hard. With one last swept of cold, angry blue eyes he vanished outside in a blur of speed.

Darrien rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

"He's just angry because he thinks this is all of his fault." Darrien explained with a soft sigh. "I'll go find him, talk him into it, pack your bags we'll be leaving soon." With that Darrien exited going to find Damon leaving the room quiet and morbid.

_**Sooo tells me what you think =3**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Take Me Under**_

_**Previous: **_This seemed to strike something in Damon, hard. With one last swept of cold, angry blue eyes he vanished outside in a blur of speed.

Darrien rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

"He's just angry because he thinks this is all of his fault." Darrien explained with a soft sigh. "I'll go find him, talk him into it, pack your bags we'll be leaving soon." With that Darrien exited going to find Damon leaving the room quiet and morbid**.**

_**Author's Note: Just a short sweet chapter, a longer one will come next chapter I promise! Please review or else I'll wait a super long time to update XD**_

_**Chapter Four**_

Darrien raced out of the house inhaling the air as to catch Damon's scent and soon enough he caught that intoxicating aroma, drifting from the backyard. Darrien swung around the side and found Damon sitting on a marble bench in a overgrown, disastrous garden.

The flowers were dead, probably from lack of care. Weeds sprung up everywhere, cracking through the sidewalk.

Damon didn't look up when Darrien sat down next to him on the bench.

"It got kinda of run down after I killed Zach." Damon muttered as his eyes drifted around the garden.

"It's not your fault Damon." Darrien announced breaking through the silence. This caused Damon to straighten and to stare at Darrien like he was crazy.

"Yeah it was I snapped his neck when-" Damon trailed off as Darrien interrupted him.

"No, about your humans and your brother having to go to the Castle with us, dork." Darrien corrected him with an exasperated sigh.

Damon's eyes harden and you could practically see him withdrawing from Darrien, pulling back into the inner defenses he built around him.

"It's not your fault we were chosen to be the bitch to Dante, Damon. We can't control it! After the fire, we thought he was dead, how were we to know he was still out there and that he would eventually track us down!" Darrien continued on trying to convince Damon.

"My brother and his friends are going to go through the same hell we did, just because I came here Darrien and I can't do one damn thing about it." Damon finally spoke, his words slicing into Darrien, cutting and cold.

Without hesitation or any thought Darrien slipped an arm around Damon pulling him close and kissing his cheek warmly. "I'm sorry." Darrien's words ghosted over Damon's cheek.

It was the only kind of comfort Darrien knew how to give Damon.

Damon's breath hitched at the kiss and he turned, his lips just inches from Darrien's to stare at the blonde with confusion, his head cocked to the side like a curious puppy, more like a wolf.

"I heard you." Damon blurted out never dropping that confused/amazed look. It was as if he had seen something for the first time. Inner walls were brought down and suddenly it was just...them. Sitting huddled together on the marble bench, faces centimeters apart.

Before Darrien could ask Damon went on.

"When you told them you still loved me." Damon answered the silent question, his eyes becoming something unreadable, pulling himself back with self-control. "I was listening to it all."

Darrien just stared at Damon for a moment. Slowly as if he was afraid Damon would vanish at any sudden movement he brought their lips together in a tender, chaste kiss, like a first kiss. Then the passion grew, years of being apart were thrown out in the open and hidden lust seeped from them as Damon opened his mouth willingly letting Darrien's tongue in to ravish a mouth so sweet it could give you cavities.

Damon pushed Darrien closer to him, lifting him practically on to his lap as his arms wrapped around his waist. Darrien's hands intertwining with Damon's soft black locks.

"Don't swallow each other!" Terence's voice came out of nowhere and the two split apart in a second, like two teenagers caught making out.

Everyone had gathered outside to see if they were alright only to find them pressed as close as they could get, practically on top of each other with their tongues jammed down each others throats.

"Awkward!" Terence sung in a high key as he smirked at Darrien.

"Bastard." Damon and Darrien muttered at the same time, not looking each other in the eye.

"Don't you have packing to do?" Damon snapped at the crowd who were all staring at them. "Stop gawking, I'll make out with whoever I want!" he added with a shooing gesture at them all.

They all cracked smiles at this, even Darrien, and dispersed off to go pack for the two day road trip ahead of them.

Darrien and Damon were once again left alone a safe distance apart now. Suddenly Damon sped forward and laid a quick kiss on Darrien's lips. "Just for the record, I still love you too." He whispered with a quick eyebrow wiggle and with that he raced off into the house to pack some clothes.

"Insane vampire." Darrien muttered with adoration clear in his green eyes.

He was about to head back inside when a large, heavy force collided with him, sending him to the ground. A solid punch was laid into the back of his head and he winced in pain as red clouded his eyes. He thrashed wildly beneath whoever was attacking him as he inhaled the scent of an unfamiliar vampire. He smelled of the Castle and of course _Dante._

With a fresh burst of adrenaline powered by the hatred of this vampire Darrien landed a kick into the vampires gut, rolling them over and over on the ground. Dirt and leaves sticking to them as they wrestled each other.

Suddenly a sharp pain ripped through his throat as the vampire bit him, tearing his throat.

With a hiss of frustration Darrien felt wooden hand cuffs snap around his ankles and his wrists just before a vervain filled needle was injected straight into his neck.

He had been defeated and now this brainwashed vampire would send him back to Dante. It was where he was going anyway, but he was without Damon, which only made it so much worse. He had two more days left of freedom and Damon had just confessed his love for him!

But now it was all too late.

His vision got dizzy and he felt drugged as a darkness seemed to envelope him pulling him into unconsciousness but he was able to yell one single word, "DAMON!"

_**Review dammit review! Or no long chapter that I can post in just a few days if you all review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Take Me Under**_

_**Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long and that this chapter is so short!**_

Previous:With a hiss of frustration Darrien felt wooden hand cuffs snap around his ankles and his wrists just before a vervain filled needle was injected straight into his neck.

He had been defeated and now this brainwashed vampire would send him back to Dante. It was where he was going anyway, but he was without Damon, which only made it so much worse. He had two more days left of freedom and Damon had just confessed his love for him!

But now it was all too late.

His vision got dizzy and he felt drugged as a darkness seemed to envelope him pulling him into unconsciousness but he was able to yell one single word, "DAMON!"

_**Chapter Five**_

"So I'm guessing you love him back?" Stefan's voice pierced through Damon's deep thinking as he sunk down on the couch next to his older brother.

Damon looked over at him with a sharp gaze.

"It certainly looks that way, with the way you were kissing him outside," Stefan teased.

"Oh shut up, yes I love him back." Damon snapped, acting annoyed but on the inside he was hiding a rare, secret smile of his own. He had Darrien back and though they were heading back to the Castle everything felt just so much better knowing Darrien would be there right beside me.

"DAMON!" Came his anguished cry from outside and suddenly the world seemed to stop for Damon. Everything slowed, sounds distorted, and images wrinkled and faded as he raced with speed he had never accomplished before to his lover's side, finding him being pinned by some nameless vampire.

A beast awoke in Damon as he tore the vampire away from his beloved, who was all tangled up in handcuffs on the ground.

A primal beast overtook Damon and suddenly fear crossed over this vampire's eyes not just because he was going to die, but because it was going to fucking _hurt. _And it did, as Damon tore the vampire apart, piece by piece for daring to touch _his _Darrien.

Flames errupted around the backyard as Damon's anger swelled and they encased what was left of the vampire's body as Damon crouched next to Darrien.

Damon's hands slid to the wound slowly healing on Darrien's neck. The healing process was being slowed by the vervain, entering through his system making him gasp and wince in sheer pain as the poison slid through his veins.

Suddenly a warm glow erupted from Damon's hands and Darrien felt, strange inside. Like someone had invaded his body and had started fixing it, from the inside. It took Darrien a minute to realize this strange invader was Damon, using his powers! It took Damon a minute to figure this out too.

Stefan ran outside, Bonnie and Elena close at his heels asking questions and gasping at the sight of Darrien, Damon, and the flames eating away at body limbs.

"Oh god, what happened?" Bonnie asked confused. Damon didn't answer instead he ripped the wooden cuffs away from Darrien's body, freeing him.

"Damon, you need to calm down," Darrien told him soothingly, a concerned look in his eyes as he let Damon wrap his arms around him and pull him in tight.

"Why?" Damon asked confused, he felt perfectly calm now. The vampire was dead and Darrien was alright. Damon had healed him for fuck's sake!  
Damon wasn't paying attention to the growing flames swallowing the backyard, eating away at the withered flowers and weeds. Growing taller, and stronger making Stefan, Elena, and Bonnie back away.

"Damon, just please breathe for me. In and out, deeply," Darrien begged his eyes flickering out to the raging flames.

Terence ran outside surveying the scene, seeing the desperate look in Darrien's eyes as he wondered how he would fix this. Terence stepped up to the plate and before anyone could stop him swung a fist into the back of Damon's head and the vampire was out cold, slumping to the ground.

The flames died away as Damon lost unconsciousness and everyone seemed to breathe again. Something relaxed in Darrien's eyes but anger sprouted too as he glared at Terence, gathering Damon up in his arms.

"I could have handled him, knocking him out was uncalled for," Darrien snarled, irritated with the way things were turning out and choosing to unload it on the first person he came across.

"No you couldn't, Darrien he didn't even realize he was about to burn down the whole freaking house. Maybe he's too powerful..." Terence pondered thoughtfully with a distant look.

Darrien seemed to recoil at this. "_No he is not."_ His words laced with danger as he carried Damon into the house. "You want him to burn down the freaking Castle, how can you expect him not to be powerful?"  
"But he should be tired from it, drained even. Damon looked perfectly fine. He shouldn't be able to master that much power without ever been trained," Terence explained simply, trying to get Darrien to see reason. Not seeing why it would be upsetting to hear the love of your life is freakishly unstable with his incredibly destructive powers.

The others followed them inside, staying quiet as the vampires argued. Darrien set Damon down on the couch, stroking the hair out of his eyes.

"Did he mean to burn down the Castle or was it an accident?" Terence asked suspiciously, cocking an eyebrow at Darrien.

"Of course he meant to," Darrien defended quickly, lying through his teeth of course.

It had been an accident, one that scared Damon out of ever using his powers again, until Terence showed up though.

Terence nodded unsure, casting a weary glance at Damon and then one out through the window, examining the barren and charred backyard wondering for the first time if it were a mistake to activate Damon's powers like he had done by attacking Darrien a few hours ago. Had it caused an unstable reaction throughout the eldest Salvatore? And would it be their downfall?

_**XXX**_

_**Please tell me what you think, like it, love it, hate it?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Take Me Under**_

Previous: _**Terence nodded unsure, casting a weary glance at Damon and then one out through the window, examining the barren and charred backyard wondering for the first time if it were a mistake to activate Damon's powers like he had done by attacking Darrien a few hours ago. Had it caused an unstable reaction throughout the eldest Salvatore? And would it be their downfall?**_

_**Chapter Six: Secrets and Lies**_

"Come on kiddies, hurry it up!" Terence hollered for the seventh millionth time, making Damon grit his teeth for the eighth millionth time that morning. Bonnie and Elena had taken forever packing, ugh, girls and Terence's constant nagging voice was grating on Damon's delicate ears.

"Keep it down, some of us are still sleeping," moaned Darrien as he walked, rubbing fists across his eyes. The damp morning was dark and damp as they dragged their luggage into a black SUV purchased, or maybe stolen, by Terence.

"Yeah, why can't we go at some normal hour like noon?" Alaric suggested with a yawn as he threw his suitcase in the back.

"Don't want anymore surprise visits from those silly little vampires now do we?" Terence asked as he hopped into the driver's seat. Alaric climbed into the passenger seat. Damon and Darrien crawled into the very back of the car. Stefan, Elena, and Bonnie all squished up in the three seats in front of them to give the new couple some space.

Immediately Darrien stretched out across Damon, lying his head in his lap and curling up.

"Seat belts young man!" Terence called back to him with a smirk and taunting eyes in the rear-view mirror. Darrien answered with his fingers, the middle one to be exact.

"Are we ready?" Terence asked energetically.

They all mumbled replies or in Darrien's case grunted something unintelligible.

"He doesn't do mornings," Damon explained with a grin as he absent absentmindedly stroked his white blonde hair out of his face. Light fingers tracing over familiar skin.

Soon Terence was driving, low music coming from the speakers the only thing to entertain them, not that any of them minded. Most of the group had gone to sleep like Darrien. After a few hours when the sun finally came out they awakened and chatter began to fill the car.

"Hey Damon, now that I know about my powers, do you think I'll be able to activate them?" Stefan asked innocently, turning around in the seat to face his brother.

Stefan watched his brother stiffen instantly. "Why would you want to activate them?" Damon asked harshly still stroking Darrien's hair as the blonde vampire slept on.

A confused look crossed over Stefan's face. "Why not?"

Damon didn't answer, turning his head to stare moodily out the window.

"I still think it's pretty weird," Stefan continued on, much to Damon's irritation. "How you got yours activated and I didn't. You said they came out to help you, when you got hurt?" Stefan asked with a curious look.

Damon shifted looking slightly uncomfortable. He moved his attention to Darrien when the blonde vampire woke up.

"Morning," Damon murmured, leaning to kiss Darrien hoping this would make Stefan turn around and stop interrogating him. No such luck.

"What do you think Darrien, how I didn't get my powers and Damon did?" Stefan asked him, this information clearly bothering him.

A look crossed Darrien's face and he glanced up at Damon to see the other vampire was just as uncomfortable. "Well there's lots of factors Stefan, it's hard to know exactly why..." Darrien trailed off, glancing back up at Damon making sure his answer was okay to give.

Stefan caught on, seeing the secrecy between them. "You two are hiding something," Stefan stated in a cold tone.

Neither answered but Damon did look up to see Terence giving him a small smirk in the rear view mirror. This made Damon stiffen instantly and wonder if Darrien had told Terence why Damon had come into his powers.

"Just drop it Stefan, it's not that big of deal," Damon all but snarled, his tone cold and harsh. Immediate hurt flashed across Stefan's eyes. They had been getting along so well in the past weeks and now Damon was keeping secrets from him?

Stefan turned around without a second glance and joined the girls in their conversation, leaving Darrien and Damon alone.

"You're going to have to tell him eventually," Darrien muttered in a low voice, eying Stefan to make sure he didn't hear them.

"Why?" Damon asked quietly as Darrien lifted his head off Damon's lap and sat up, leaning against Damon's side so his mouth was close to Damon's ear.

"He's your brother, he deserves to know. Just think how it would make you feel if he were keeping _that _a secret too," Darrien explained, emphasizing the word 'that' knowing Damon would get what he meant.

Damon didn't respond, turning stone cold eyes out the window.

XXX

The rest of the day in the car passed uneventful. They stopped for gas every couple of hours, food for the humans, and to get the blood bags out of the freezer in the trunks even Stefan drank a blood bag knowing at the Castle he would have to drink human blood anyway. You didn't get to choose your diet there.

Elena and Bonnie regularly made up car games that drove Damon insane and made Darrien laugh.

Soon enough night had fallen and they stopped outside a random motel on the edge of nameless town to get some rest.

Bonnie and Elena got their own room and the boys got one next to them, knowing they would be able to hear if anyone attacked them.

"Okay me and Damon that bed, Alaric and Stefan you can share that bed and Terence, because your annoying you can take the couch," Darrien announced.

"That's no way to treat the person who's smuggling you back into the Castle," Terence grumbled but he sat down on the couch with a grin, glad he didn't have to share a bed like Alaric and Stefan who were currently regarding each other awkwardly about who would get which side.

Damon crawled into bed with Darrien, kissing him gently, as he stroked the blonde bangs out of his eyes.

"No reunion sex you too, I know you just got back together but keep it in your pants," Terence told them with a raised eyebrow.

"Aw damn, I was looking forward to having sex in the same room as my little brother," Damon muttered sarcastically with an eye roll.

At that exact moment Stefan walked in, after checking on the girls, he raised his eyebrows at this comment.

"Didn't need to hear that Damon," Stefan told him with a weary look.

Damon blew a kiss at him in response.

"So Damon, now that the girls are gone you can start to explain," Stefan announced with a bright smile as he sat down on the coffee table in the room.

"Explain what?" Damon asked, sitting up on the bed.

"What you and Darrien are hiding about how you got your powers, I'm not stupid Damon," Stefan told him with a glare.

Alaric sat up interested in the conversation.

Damon was silent, searching for an excuse but he just came up blank. Stefan turned to Terence.

"Do you know?" he asked him.

"Why yes, yes I do," Terence answered happily, a smile on his face as he winked at Damon.

Damon looked down at Darrien with accusing eyes, knowing that Darrien had to have told him. No else knew.

"Tell me," Stefan demanded.

"That's family business my boy, if you want you know your going to have to drag it out of your brother, or his better half, either one," Terence responded.

"Better half?" Damon asked looking down at Darrien.

"Better half," Terence confirmed.

"Damon," Stefan spoke up again, the tension in the air was thick. "I'm your brother, please just tell me?"

Damon sighed as Darrien nudged him, encouraging him.

"Fine," Damon snapped. "I got my powers before you because I needed to be healed a lot more then you did because when father got drunk he became violent and he did more then just hit me," Damon explained in a low voice, his eyes haunted and sad at the admission. His mind swirling with the memories.

This was the last thing Stefan expected and he was utterly shocked, staring at Damon like he had admitted he was an alien. "What?"

"He tortured me, Stef, he just got so violent after mom died and he-" Damon broke off lost in his own memories, his voice cracking slightly at the end.

Darrien wrapped his arms around Damon's waist comfortingly.

"He raped him and molested him," Darrien finished for Damon.

"Oh, god, Damon...I never knew...I-" Stefan trailed off with a guilty look as if it was all his fault. As if he should have seen it and protected Damon like Damon had protected him so many times.

"I hid it well," Damon reassured him with a small smile. "When I got my powers I was able to heal all the wounds, which unfortunately made him madder, but you know I could make the pain hurt less and make it so no scars were permanent and when Katherine came along she compelled him to stop," Damon finished.

"I'm sorry," Stefan muttered in a low voice, sympathy in his eyes.

"Don't be, I'm just glad he never hurt you," Damon told him with a ghost of a smile on his lips. "That's my job," Damon added ruining the moment and making Stefan sigh and roll his eyes.

"So is that the last secret?" Stefan asked wearily.

"Well, there's always that one about you being adopted..." Damon trailed off with a guilty expression. When Stefan's mouth dropped open Damon laughed.

"I was just kidding stupid, go to sleep," Damon ordered lying back onto Darrien's chest.

Stefan shook his head and got into bed, on the other side of the fort of pillows Stefan and Alaric had built, making it a little less awkward.

"I mean what I said about the reunion sex thing, keep it in your pants," Terence announced as he switched off the lights, glaring pointedly at Darrien and Damon.

_**XXX**_

_**Review, tell me what you think :D**_


End file.
